


Cloud Nine Conversations

by rabbitheartbeats



Series: Ink and Quill [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I have no idea where I was going with this, I'm just going to throw this down here and hide, It started off as fluff then turned to smut then into I don't know what., Light Bondage, No Beta We Die Like Ascians, Smut, Vaginal Sex, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitheartbeats/pseuds/rabbitheartbeats
Summary: Post 5.3 Shadowbringers SpoilersIt's not much of a conversation...
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Ink and Quill [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Crystal Exarch x WoL Recommendations





	Cloud Nine Conversations

While Lord Edmont would likely say it was absolutely no trouble at all to accommodate Moxi Kahkol at the Fortemps manor, the esteemed saviour of Ishgard often felt uncomfortable showing up at the Fortemps family home covered head to toe in dirt or blood. While the mess was certainly no trouble at all, she disliked rousing the family at odd hours, and she did not like to make them worry. 

So on nights like these after a good solid week of running across all of Eorzea and Othard, the Warrior of Light hauled herself into the Forgotten Knight and asked for her room.

The rooms of the Cloud Nine Inn in Ishgard are not particularly grand, or well furnished. They were, if one was to be wholly honest, actually quite sparse and run down. The inn's sole luxury available in fact, was the singular enormous porcelain bathtub that had come into their possession years ago. There was little Bamponcet and his staff could do to aid the Warrior of Light in her battles, but they could help make her comfortable when she stayed at the inn - giving her exclusive use to the fanciest tub they owned, was one way they showed their appreciation for all that she had done for them.

A tub that she entered her room to find filled with steaming water and a particularly unimpressed looking G'raha Tia standing in front of it.

"Raha!" Yesui 'Moxi' Kahkol chirps in surprise at his presence, a smile taking over her face. “When did you get to Ishgard?"

"Yesterday," he says somewhat tersely. "Which you would know, had you _slept_ last night."

"I slept!"

The thoroughly unimpressed eyebrow he raises at her has her squirming under his stern, crimson gaze. 

She had not, in fact, slept last night. 

She had caught mayhaps a bell or two of sleep on the airship ride back from the Diadem, before promptly hammering posts and mixing concrete for the restoration and then hauling herself to the Forgotten Knight for a bath.

"Not in a bed you didn't." G'raha says pointedly, before gesturing to the tub. "In you go."

"You haven't been waiting here since yesterday, have you?" 

"No. That would be ridiculous," the red-headed Miqo'te states calmly. "I've been waiting since this morning."

"Raha!" She laughs in disbelief - it was _past the seventh evening bell._ She knows that G'raha is used to waiting, so much so that it is more than a little infuriating at times. 

"I'm afraid I'm a bit of a mess, so… if you don't mind if I-" she starts to say when her Allagan prince pounces on her.

G'raha Tia is well versed in the donning and doffing of armour, and he works quickly and efficiently in stripping her of her clothes and gear. It feels like a lifetime ago, that it would be unconscionable for anyone to be able to simply take her weapons away from her, much less strip her naked. G'raha might be the one and only person she feels safe enough with to be completely unarmed around.

A shiver runs up her spine, not wholly from the brisk Ishgardian chill on her bare skin, her tail curling around her thigh in a bid for warmth.

"Oh!" She gasps as G'raha bodily lifts her and deposits her gently into the warm waters of the tub.

"It's cold out, and I won't have you falling ill the few days I have you to myself." His voice rough and low to her horns.

Yesui isn't able to make much noise beyond a deep sigh of relief at the warmth of the water. She is far more sore than she had thought. His words spark a curiosity and question from her.

"Days?" She echoes, tilting her head to look at him. 

His expression is a careful one, painfully neutral - but his ears and tail have always been the most talkative parts of him. It was why the cowl had been necessary for him as Exarch. There would be absolutely no way for him to be a politician with his ears and tail showing his every thought and emotion. Said tail is swishing back and forth with agitation and his ears are laid flat back against his head in unease or stress.

G'raha says nothing as he doffs his own clothes, his intentions of joining her in the bath clear and her tail betrays her enthusiasm as she watches the unintentional show he makes of himself as the layers he wears fall away from him. 

"I am…" he murmurs as he settles himself behind her, the tub is rather spacious, even with the both of them occupying it. It had been designed with Elezen sized guests in mind. "Quite cross with you."

"Hmm?" Is about all she's able to get out as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close and burying his face in her admittedly still rather filthy hair and neck.

He breathes in deeply before going on the attack.

"You left me," he snarls, between biting kisses. "In the middle of the night, like - like a thief!"

"Didn't want to wake you," she tries to protest as she nearly jumps out of the tub in surprise, but he is not having any of her excuses nor her admittedly feeble attempts at escape.

"I woke up alone, in an empty room, with you and your belongings gone."

"I left a note!" She tries, but she is scolded with a bruising bite to her shoulder as they splash about in the tub.

"I have said it once if I have said it a thousand times, your handwriting is _abysmal._ I couldn’t make out a single word. _"_

"It was urgent! And it was dark! And they really needed me to - _ah!"_ Her words cut off in a squeak as G'raha's hands move to grip her breasts, fingers pinching her nipples in reprimand. 

"I'm well aware of what you were asked to deal with." He growls as his hands continue to work roughly at her breasts, coaxing out squeaks and gasps of pleasure from her.

"Sapphire Weapon, a trade dispute between the Qestir and an Ul’dahn merchant, the Firmament's reconstruction." He lists the issues that she had been asked to deal with in her variety of roles as hero, khagan and crafter, punctuating each and every task with a kiss or pinch to her body, and she arches into his touch.

A hand slides down the front of her, settling at her waist, rubbing hard circles in and around the scales covering her hip. His fingers trace the edges, following the trail that leads directly to her core, sending sparks up her spine.

"You promised you would bring me with you on your journeys." He murmurs as his hands roam across her body, studiously avoiding her most sensitive spots as he plants kisses against her neck and shoulder. 

Llymlaen's bouncing bosom, the man knows her body well and he plays it like a godsdamned harp, knowing exactly how to rile her up, carefully teasing her into incoherence.

"Raha, I-!!"

"The cold hasn't been good at all for your scales," he states abruptly as he releases her, scooting back in the tub away from her, and she whimpers in protest at the loss of the warmth and pressure as he reaches out of the tub, fingers searching for something that is _not_ her clit. 

She turns her head, frustrated and more than a little irritated, to glare at the worst _tease_ in two worlds, as he fiddles with a bottle of some sort of scented oil that he spreads on his hands, before tugging her fully into his lap.

The noise she makes is embarrassingly loud as he begins to gently but firmly massage his hands into her skin. They sit in the tub in awkward silence. She’s not sure if she should say something. He’s upset with her. Also incredibly aroused, as evidenced by the press of his manhood against her tail, but very upset with her as well.

"You left." He whispers, quiet and vulnerable into her hair, as he holds her tightly to him. "I know it was urgent, and mayhaps I would have only slowed you down, but I…"

Her heart aches at how small he sounds with those words and all the irritation and frustration she had with him is gone. 

It takes a little bit of maneuvering within the confines of his arms and the bathtub, but she manages to turn to face him without completely emptying the tub with her splashing or poking one of his beautiful Allagan red eyes out.

She had heard similar sorts of thoughts and feelings from those she was closest to. The battles she fights have grown considerably in scale from the usual escorts and guildleves, and even the primals seem to only grow in strength with each summoning.

After her first encounter with Zenos, the Captain had expressed a sincere fear that she was going to end up in fights where the Quills would not be able to lend their aid. A fear that had come all too true with her journey to the First.

With the Quills it had felt a little like growing up. Bittersweet, but a step out from under her Limsan adventurer family's somewhat overprotective wings.

It was more akin to a knife in her heart to hear it coming from G’raha. 

The man who had spent centuries sacrificing himself and crossed through time and space for the chance to save her life, with the hope that he might one day stand by her side and travel with her.

A simple, heartfelt wish that she had promised she would fulfill and had promptly broken without a second thought. 

“Raha, I… I’m sorry. I didn’t think…” she says softly, eyes downcast and his hand in hers over her heart. “Let me make it up to you. What would you have of me?”

He says nothing for a long moment, before he brings his free hand to her chin. He lifts her face to meet his burning crimson gaze.

"Well I can think of a few things." he says, his voice low, throaty and sending shivers down her spine. She hears more than feels her tail twitch and splash about in the water in anticipation.

"Name them."

"I've had the unfortunate luxury of having over a hundred years to muse on what I would have of you if you let me. It's quite a list." He says somewhat ruefully.

"Think of it as a part of my apology." she suggests.

He looks at her consideringly, his hands moving to her shoulders.

"You'll bring me with you when you depart Ishgard. It does not matter to where. I meant what I said on the cliffs of Kholusia," He says rubbing soft circles into her skin with his thumbs. 

"Of course," she murmurs, leaning into his touch.

"But first, my [ _adorable warrior_ ], I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk. Unfortunate that I must resort to such measures, but ‘tis the only way I can be certain you will stay in bed tonight." He says with the same weight as if he was speaking of the weather.

"Very unfortunate," she laughs.

"If it gets to be too much, you'll let me know?" He asks and she nods before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

While she is rather certain that G'raha could do _anything_ to her and she would thank him for it, she loves him all the more for asking. He doesn't want to do anything she doesn't want.

“Well then my love, you can start your apology by putting that mouth of yours on my cock." He smiles sweetly at her.

G'raha Tia's voice should be classified as a weapon, she thinks as she nods once more. He releases her, scooting back a bit to lean against the edge of the tub, and spreading his legs. He could ask her for the moon, and so long as he called her his love she would find a way to give it to him.

Carefully tucking her hair behind her horns, she gives him a quick smile before diving beneath the warm, soapy water.

The blessing of the Kojin is such that it matters not how large the body of water is, it would be as air to her. Ocean or bathtub, Yesui Kahkol has no need to fear drowning. 

It did not, however, negate her need for oxygen, nor does it protect her from how she chokes on G'raha Tia's cock. 

She can’t quite fit all of him comfortably in her mouth. One of his hands comes to rest against the top of her head, fingers twining in her hair, not pushing or tugging -at least not yet - and she endeavours to swallow more of him down. She can feel each and every twitch of his body as she runs her tongue along his length, and though somewhat muted by the water that surrounds her, she can yet hear his soft murmurs of pleasure and praise.

The soft moans and whispers of how good she feels and how good _he_ feels is music to her horns.

The warmth of the bath is nothing to the burning heat that is building between her legs and she can hardly wait to have him inside of her. 

Her hand makes its way between her legs, eagerly seeking out some stimulation of her own.

Her fingers have barely brushed against her sex when G'raha grabs her roughly by the horns and pulls her off of him. She blinks blearily at him, vision hazy from the steam and water dripping down her face.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself, did I?" He scolds her breathlessly, his eyes dark and skin flushed as he stares down at her. He is gorgeous, his skin glistening in the dim light of the room.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, her eyes tracing the lines of his Archon tattoos up his neck before finally focusing on his face.

 _Kiss me, kiss me,_ she begs him silently as her world narrows down to Raha's mouth and lips.

She's not sure how it happens. Were she not burning with desire and her head filled only with thoughts of G'raha Tia fucking her into oblivion, she might suspect some sort of spell was used - but one second the two of them are in the tub and the next she's flat on her back, being pressed into the bed , naked and dripping wet.

The sheets are probably a lost cause, she thinks for a brief moment. It doesn't matter though. She has him and he's not going anywhere.

* * *

  
  


He could very well spend the rest of his life in this rundown inn room, he thinks as he presses his mouth to her bath-warmed skin, going over every square ilm of his beloved adventurer's body.

Her hands move to tangle in his wet hair, to pull him up to claim his mouth, but he catches her wrists with one of his own.

"Stay still.” he murmurs as he pins her hands over her head, his teeth close around her breast as he sucks dark red welts into her skin.

“ _Ah_!”

G'raha hums in approval at her noise and the way she trembles with effort to obey him. As much as his beloved Warrior enjoys ambushing and making a mess out of him, he has come to the realization that Yesui very much likes it when he takes charge. She enjoys being at his mercy. 

"You haven't been eating properly," he notes as he lets go of her hands, trusting that she would keep them where he’d left them as his fingers trace and count every rib.

" _Haaa-_! Have too!" 

"Hmmm," is his judgmental response as he tests the integrity of the scales that run in thin lines across her torso. The bath had put some moisture back into her skin, and the oils he had used had helped somewhat, but they still feel somewhat brittle under his nails. 

Yet another sign that she has not been taking care of herself in his absence.

"I _ha-have!"_ Her voice rises into a squeak and promptly breaks into giggles and gasps for air as he presses kisses over her belly. The Warrior of Light is very ticklish, a fact he knows from their days in NOAH and he cannot help but laugh with her as he tries to wrestle her still.

A hand brushes against his ears, and while he yearns to lean into the touch, G'raha promptly pulls himself away and out of her reach.

He gives his adorable Xaela a skeptical look. She blinks up at him, naked and resplendent against the sheets, smiling guiltily. 

"Liar," he declares as he stands up from the bed, quickly collecting his scarf from the floor. He turns questioning eyes on her as he holds it up.

Her answer is overwhelmingly positive with how she bites at her lower lip, hands outstretched with her wrists pressed together for him and her tail tapping excitedly against the mattress.

"With how eager you are, this hardly seems like a punishment, does it?" He laughs as he binds her misbehaving hands together.

"I thought I was making an apology, and I am _very_ sorry," she retorts loftily, as G'raha secures his lover to the headboard. Her wrists flex within the soft confines of his scarf and she smiles guilelessly up at him.

"Brat," he murmurs as he climbs back onto the bed. As much as he wants to slot himself between her thighs, bury himself in her wet heat and fuck her, G’raha feels that some degree of reprisal for the turmoil and agony she had put him through was required.

Waking up in Mor Dhona to a cold and empty bed, a small scrap of immensely illegible paper in her place- the only word he could make out a blurry 'sorry' - it had been one of his worst nightmares come true. 

He had felt sick to his stomach, his heart pounding so strongly that he had been certain that had he opened his mouth to speak or call her name, that it would rise out of his chest and choke him.

She was gone, and unlike his fears upon the First it had not been death that had separated them. 

As a boy, he had worried that as a mere scholar, he would not be nearly interesting or attractive enough for an adventurer of her caliber to notice. Winning her heart had seemed an impossible goal, but Sharlayan scholar G’raha Tia had been bold enough to try nonetheless. The Crystal Exarch had to be dragged - not all that reluctantly- into her arms and bed. Her whispered assurances and gentle kisses bringing him to such heights of ecstasy - she _loved_ him - but for all their time together on the First there had been a sense of desperation. While Yesui had been saved a premature death at the hands of Black Rose, his own had loomed ever closer as the Tower claimed its due. While he did not doubt the sincerity of her feelings for him, there was the sense that theirs was a love that would not last. Death would have one or the both of them - and the Exarch had endeavoured to ensure that it would not be her. 

That she reciprocated his feelings had been a miracle granted to him by the Twelve, that he had been granted a second chance at life and the opportunity to be at her side - a blessing he was not sure he deserved.

She was a wanderer though, never staying long in one place or another - she would claim otherwise and that circumstances and trouble were the main causes for her tumultuous childhood and youth, but Yesui loved travelling.

The man she had brought out of the Crystal Tower was not the boy who had gone in, nor was he wholly the old man who had spent a century in another world. Would she love _this_ G’raha Tia like she did the other two?

Yesui had dismissed his fears as ridiculous, preposterous and had even sparked an impromptu search through her apartment for a thesaurus to further throw at him. She wore the crystal earring he had made her, did she not? Did she not promise to spend the rest of her life with him? If she was to travel, she would simply bring him with her! 

And yet she had left him behind.

"Raha," she breathes his name, bringing him back to the present. 

She is unbearably lovely in the firelight - an ethereal vision of beauty with how her silver hair catches the moonlight and G'raha can scarcely believe that she is real.

"I'm here," she murmurs, somehow reading his mind. "M'sorry for leaving. I'm yours for tonight and forever."

His Warrior shifts upon the sheets, limbal eyes glowing in the dimly lit room as she stares up at him lashes fluttering and he ghosts his hands over her body. Close enough for her to feel the heat of him, but not quite touching her as he drinks in the sight of the marks he’d made on her.

"I don't think you're quite sorry enough," he tells her, and he smiles at how her tail flicks in anticipation.

He is going to wreck her. Make it impossible for her to ever forget him - ruin her so thoroughly that no one could ever hope to replace him in her heart, body and mind.

She won't leave him behind again.

* * *

" _Fuck!"_ she swears as G'raha Tia denies her once more. She has no idea how long it has been since he started edging her so _cruelly_ . She likes being teased - but G'raha has decided to take being a complete and utter _bastard_ to another level.

"Raha, please!" She whimpers, desperate for any sort of pressure or friction to soothe the hunger deep inside of her. He had brought her to the edge, the very edge, at least three-five- mayhaps seven? Far too many- times with his fingers and mouth and each and every time she was about to reach her peak, he would stop.

Her nails dig into her palms as she tugs weakly at her bonds, his name a desperate whine as he lets his fingers glide across the planes of her abdomen. 

She could tear his scarf to pieces, pin him down and ride him to completion. She knows she can - she has done it before. She doesn't though, because for one, Tataru would kill her for ruining her knitwork and two, she knows that G'raha will surely make this nigh intolerable wait worth her while. 

He must be reaching his own limits of endurance, she thinks. Surely this time he will give her what she wants, there would be no need for her to use her word.

"I had plans for you that morning," he tells her almost conversationally as he presses his mouth between her trembling thighs once more, and she lets out a desperate cry at the sting of his teeth as he nips and sucks everywhere _except_ where she needs it. 

He has made a right mess of her. She will probably be stuck wearing floor length skirts and pants for the next few days - and something that completely covers her neck, given how thoroughly G'raha has marked her.

"Had I woken first, I planned to kiss you from head to toe," he continues as his hand makes its way between her legs. "Would you have woken up from the first? The second? How far down your body would I have gotten before you would wake?" 

He trails a finger through the slick that is practically leaking out of her and she lets out a shout that surely all of Ishgard can hear when he brushes the lightest of touches against her clit.

Light sparks behind her eyes and she _screams._

"I'm sorry, Raha. I didn’t want to leave, but I- _I_!! Please!" She cries, tail thrashing as she fights against her body’s very real need to buck into his hand. He had been quite clear earlier that she needed to keep still if she wanted him to let her find release.

She wants the morning he describes with all her heart. She wants to wake up to him every morning, to his lips on hers, or hers on his. She wants those days of adventure, to see the wonder and excitement in his eyes as she shows him the waterfalls and caves on the slopes of Sohm Ahl or the wide open plains of the Azim Steppe. She wants to fall asleep in his arms every night, lulled into dreams by the steady beat of his heart, safe and warm.

But she is Moxi Kahkol - Warrior of Light, Champion of Eorzea and hero first - and for the good of Eorzea and her people, that is who she has to be before she can be Yesui. 

She doesn't know how to articulate this to him properly with words, to tell G'raha what he means to her and what she wants from him.

Fray or Myste would be able to come up with something she thinks, the right words to bare her soul to the man she loves, the man who had toiled ceaselessly for over a century just for the chance to see her again. 

Yesui however, is far too overwhelmed with sensation and need, and the most she can come up with is to beg for her Raha's cock.

"Please, please, please, _pleeaase_!" She yells into the night, uncaring of who might hear. 

G'raha stifles her cries lazily with a kiss as he moves over top of her, his cock teasing at her entrance, and she wails as the swollen head of him rubs at her clit. The bonds hold tight despite her efforts and she catches a glimpse of smug pride on her lover's face as he meets her gaze momentarily.

"My dearest Yesui, you've been so good," he murmurs, pressing feather-light kisses down her chin and jaw. "Come for me." 

He hilts himself into the wet and wanting heat of her sex in one solid thrust, and it tips her over the edge.

Sparks dance in front of her eyes, vermillion flashes and gold and _burning_. She screams his name as she comes, fingers digging into the soft fabric of her restraints. 

"I'm not done with you," she barely hears him as he lifts her leg over his shoulder, somehow reaching even deeper, his thrusts steady and measured as he works her through her first orgasm of the night, into the second, the third. 

He frees her hands at some point and she clings to him, tears leaking from her eyes, as she squeezes them shut against the blinding pleasure that he gives her. Time blurs as G'raha Tia works to thoroughly ruins her for anyone else.

She _definitely_ won’t be able to walk in the morning.

* * *

Someone is knocking most insistently on their door. G'raha groans in irritation as his ears twitch at the sound and his eyes crack open to see the light of, mayhaps, the noonday sun shining brightly through the windows. He glances down at the gorgeous and very naked Au Ra, soundly asleep at his side, completely oblivious to their uninvited guest. 

Good.

G'raha glances at the door, the clothing strewn across the floor and sighs. His pants are decently close by, and he supposes he should answer the door with some amount of clothing on.

Twelve know that their visitor is showing absolutely no signs of leaving.

Slightly more decent, but still a bit of a mess, he makes his way over on somewhat wobbly legs, and eases the wooden door open a crack to see who has been banging on their door with all the grace of a malfunctioning Talos.

"What." He demands as he finds himself face to face with a suit of spiky dark plate armour. He moves his gaze up to lock eyes with a tall Auri man with wild spiky white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Who in the seven hells are you?" The man demands angrily.

"I could ask the very same question of you," G'raha shoots back, glaring at the heavily armoured man.

“Sid.” the white-haired Xaela man snaps. “Who are you and what are you doing in Kahkol’s room?”

G'raha should have guessed as much, a testament to his exhaustion and irritability this morning. Xaela were rare enough in Eorzea, and rarer still in Ishgard even.

Sidurgu Orl, lone survivor of the Orl clan, Temple Knight hater and Yesui’s fellow dark knight. He had been the first one of her own kind she had encountered upon entry to Ishgard, she had told G’raha. He was a good friend, she had said. Crude and abrasive, but he had a kind heart. Also an enormous, utterly insufferable chocobo's arse, Yesui had added on with a fond smile.

“G’raha Tia, and _that_ is none of your business.” G’raha says flatly and makes to close the door, only for the much taller Auri man to jam his armoured boot in the opening to stop him.

“Well I’m making it my business, catboy!" Sidurgu snarls, as he wedges himself into the doorway. 

“Mmmm, Raha?” Yesui’s voice calls out, and G’raha turns slightly to see the Warrior of Light stirring from the corner of his eye. Sidurgu uses the split second distraction to push past G’raha and storm into the room.

“Oi Kahkol, who the hell is this bas- _WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!_ ” the dark armoured knight shrieks, spinning back around to avert his eyes from Yesui Kahkol's form.

“Sid?” the Warrior of Light yawns, as she pushes herself up, uncaring of how the sheets fall away from her _very_ naked body. “S’everything okay? They're not after Rielle again? Do I need m’sword or t'get Aymeric or...”

G’raha steps past Sidurgu to gently push Yesui back down into bed and pulling the sheets back over her nude form.

“Everything is fine. Go back to sleep my love,” he tells her, and it is a testament to how exhausted she is, that she flops back down onto the pillows with a happy murmur of his name.

“Oh gods, then that racket last night was…” Sidurgu gasps in horror, as the reason for G'raha's presence in Yesui's chambers becomes glaringly obvious to the Auri man.

“If you could inform whoever else might be interested in calling, that Yesui is… indisposed for the next few days?” G’raha smiles lightly, tail swishing in mirth which earns him an incredible glare that could freeze a man at fifteen paces. The effectiveness of Sidurgu Orl's chilling gaze is reduced significantly by the luminescent blush that has taken over his face.

“You and I are going to have to _talk,_ Kahkol!” Sidurgu grumbles as he rushes out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

G'raha takes a moment to check the lock on the door before returning to sit on the side of the bed, letting his fingers play with his Yesui’s long silver locks. 

Her breathing has settled back into the steady rhythm of slumber. He presses a gentle kiss to a horn before looking over towards the mess he had made of the room. 

They are certainly going to need another bath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sid is not particularly happy when Kahkol and G'raha finally exit her inn room (a day later) and the Warrior of Light formally introduces her boyfriend to him and Rielle. G'raha's presence sparks some amount of alarm from the staff of the Forgotten Knight. No one knows how G'raha Tia knew which room was the Warrior of Light's. Bamponcet certainly does not remember escorting a gentleman meeting his description to any room - much less the Warrior of Light's _personal_ suite - and rumours spread like wildfire about how the Warrior's mysterious Miqo'te lover is either a skilled member of the Rogues Guild from Limsa or a sorceror of untold power. 
> 
> The gossip out of Ishgard is particularly wild in the coming weeks.
> 
> I had bits and pieces of stuff that I kind of just sort of tied all together and now behold!


End file.
